Papa's attention
by saltysussy
Summary: Sarada cemburu terhadap Boruto yang selalu berlatih bersama Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menyarankan sesuatu yang sangat bukan Sarada. Apa ia akan melakukannya demi perhatian Sasuke? Sasusara/Borusara. Twoshot. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

Sarada menunduk.

Dihadapannya terdapat teman se-timnya, Boruto, sedang berlatih dengan ayahnya, Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Kenapa pula Boruto tidak berlatih saja dengan Nandaime? Kenapa harus ayahnya?

Niat Sarada untuk berlatih dengan Sasuke menghilang. Ia melompat menuju jalanan. Dengan kepala menunduk, ia bisa saja menabrak seseorang. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

 _Apa ayahku tidak memperdulikanku?_

Naruto, sang Nandaime menghela nafas. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ratusan kertas bertumpuk didepan dan disebelah mejanya. Padahal ia ingin pulang dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya. Terlebih lagi, _ekhm ekhm_ , Hinata-nya.

Naruto memutar kursi berodanya dan mendapati Sarada sedang berjalan-jalan. Kepala gadis itu tertekuk dengan ekspresi muram. Ada apa lagi dengan Uchiha satu ini?

Hokage ketujuh tersebut mengirim salah satu kloningnya. Naruto- _kloningan_ \- menepuk bahu gadis tersebut, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dengan kaget.

"Nandaime?!"

Naruto menyengir. "Yo" sapanya akrab. "Kau ada masalah? Apa itu Sasuke lagi?" tanya Naruto. Sarada menggangguk pelan. Sang Hokage pun mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku"

Sarada tampak ragu. Masalahnya, ini ada kaitannya dengan anak sang Hokage tersebut. "Umm...begini..aku..." katanya pelan. "Aku cemburu dengan Boruto karena Papa terus berlatih bersamanya" lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku juga terkadang cemburu soal itu dengan Sasuke. Namun aku sadar. Dengan jadwal yang padat mana mungkin aku melatih Boruto sekarang" ungkapnya sambil menatap kedepan.

"N-Nandaime..."

"Hm?"

"Apa papa peduli denganku?"

Ekspresi gadis itu balik lagi muram. Ia menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. "Tentu saja. Hanya saja Sasuke bukan tipe yang dapat menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik" jawab sang Hokage dan mengelus rambut gadis disebelahnya.

Sarada menatap mata Naruto. "Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu" Naruto menghela nafas. Sifat keras kepalanya sepertinya menurun dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau bukti?"

"Huh?"

"Temui aku dikantorku sore nanti. Akan ku beritahu rencanaku"

Kedua mata Sarada tampak berbinar-binar. Ia menggangguk dengan antusias.

* * *

"Jadi, apa rencana anda?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak disebelahnya. Ketika Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan barang tersebut, baru tampaklah itu sebuah baju.

Baju tersebut sewarna dengan bajunya yang sekarang. Tidak ada lengan dan berwarna pink tua. Namun Sarada merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Apa tidak ada celana?"

Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar. "Itu dia rencananya. Kau hanya akan memakai _dress_ pendek ini untuk satu hari. Kau akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke" jawab Naruto.

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini memalukan untuk dipakai keluar, namun demi mendapat perhatian sang Papa dia rela.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

* * *

"Sarada?!"

Sarada membuang mukanya. Dilihati oleh beberapa orang seperti Chou Chou, Boruto, Mitsuki, Shikadai dan Inojin itu memalukan. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengganti bajumu?" tanya Chou Chou. "Dan baju itu terlalu pendek" lanjut sang Akimichi sambil memakan keripik asinnya.

"Tapi dia terlihat bagus" puji Mitsuki, entah polos atau memang dia diam-diam mesum. Boruto yang wajahnya memerah ikut membuang muka. "Apa-apaan..." gumamnya pelan.

"Berhenti melihatiku! Cih! Aku hanya memakai baju ini demi mendapat perhatian papaku!" seru Sarada tanpa sadar.

Kelima orang itu semakin terdiam.

Namun Shikadai mengganguk mengerti. "Aku bisa lihat kenapa kau bertingkah begitu" katanya. " _Mendokusai_. Pasti merepotkan" Inojin ikut menggangguk, begitu pula Boruto.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu! Mari berkencan sepulang sekolah!" ajak Boruto dan memberi jempol. Wajah Sarada memerah dan meninju sang Uzumaki.

"APA?! DENGANMU?! SHANNAROOO!"

"Awww! Kau mau perhatiannya atau tidak?!"

Sarada terdiam. Tampak sekali ia sedang memikirkan tawaran Boruto.

"Ck! Baiklah!"

Kelima orang tersebut tersenyum. "Kami akan mencoba menarik perhatian paman Sasuke. Kalian pura-pura saja kencan" kata Inojin yang diikuti anggukan dari Chou Chou dan Mitsuki.

"Eh? Apa kita akan menggosip didepan paman Sasuke?" tanya Shikadai yang tampaknya menangkap arti Inojin. Kepintaran Shikadai yang menurun dari Shikamaru tampaknya sangat berguna.

"Ide bagus"

"Yosh! Mari berkumpul nanti sore!"

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Gosip bukanlah rencana terbaik"

"Diamlah, Shikadai"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All the characters here are NOT mine, but they are Masashi Kishimoto's. I do not take any advantage in many kind of forms. Just for fun and self-satisfaction**_ **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_ __ **!**

* * *

"Ck, dimana Chou Chou?"

Uzumaki Boruto kelihatan kesal. Gadis keturunan Akimichi itu belum datang-datang sampai sekarang. Padahal tadi dia yang mengusulkan untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah.

"Oiii!"

Kelima orang itu menoleh, menatap Chou Chou yang membawa empat bungkus keripik asin kesukaannya dengan kesal. "Kutebak, kau pasti memborong keripik-keripik itu lagi" tebak Shikadai.

Chou Chou memayunkan bibirnya. "Tadinya aku ingin membeli satu saja, tapi stoknya tinggal tiga lagi jadi aku borong semua" katanya, membela diri.

"Huh, ya sudah lah"

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?"

"Serahkan semua itu kekami. Kau dan Boruto hanya perlu semesra mungkin agar paman Sasuke mempercayai kalian. Jangan bertengkar. Akan ketahuan. Paman Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang dibodohi" jelas Shikadai, sembari memperingatkan.

"Hee?! Jadi maksudmu aku harus berpegang tangan dengan Boruto?!" seru Sarada panik. "Heh?! Siapa juga yang mau memegang tanganmu?! Dasar gadis. Otak mereka penuh dengan ilusi" gerutu Boruto.

Shikadai hanya bisa _facepalm_. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Entahlah, pikirkan saja. Saling tersenyum, atau saling menyuapi makanan, apa saja yang membuktikan bahwa kalian berkencan"

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi seru" kata Mitsuki dengan senyum _polos_. "Aku yang akan bersuara sekuat mungkin. Seru melihat paman Sasuke terkejut" Inojin dan senyumnya terlihat diam-diam licik.

"Yosh! Mari lakukan! Demi perhatian sang papa!" seru Chou Chou sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Ck! Cepat! Demi perhatian sang papa!"

"Demi perhatian sang papa...!"

* * *

Keenam orang tersebut telah menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan. Mereka saling menggangguk dan memulai rencana mereka.

Boruto dan Sarada sudah siap, begitu pula Chou Chou, Shikadai, Mitsuki, dan Inojin.

"Hei, bukankah itu Boruto dan Sarada?" mulai Shikadai pura-pura terkejut sambil menunjuk.

"Kenapa mereka bersama?" tanya Inojin, sok syok.

"Wah...sepertinya Boruto mengajak Sarada kencan. Enaknyaa" kata Chou Chou sedikit kuat.

Shikadai melirik, lalu mengedipkan mata keteman-temannya.

Mereka berhasil memancing perhatian Sasuke.

Boruto yang sedari tadi melihat kebelakang mendapat sinyal. Sekarang mereka bisa mulai berakting. Ia menatap Sarada dan memberikan tangannya.

"E-eh..?"

"Cepat pegang tanganku! Kau tidak mau paman Sasuke curiga kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" seru Sarada dan menerima tawaran Boruto. Keduanya saling membuang muka saking malunya. "Ma-mau kemana?" tanya Boruto bingung, sekaligus gugup.

"Eh...itu.." Mata Sarada menangkap toko permen kapas. "Mari kita kesitu!" tunjuknya. Boruto menggangguk dan menarik tangan Sarada. Beberapa orang dewasa melirik mereka.

"Woah...berani sekali Boruto!" ucap Inojin keras-keras.

"Mereka akan kemana? Ke toko permen kapas?! Wah enaknyaa! Pasti mereka makan satu berdua!" seru Chou Chou, mendapat _feeling_ bahwa ayah Sarada pasti syok.

"Bukannya kalau begitu ciuman tidak langsung, ya?"

 _Srett!_

Sepertinya pertanyaan Mitsuki berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke seluruhnya. Buktinya, sekarang ia sudah berada diantara anak-anak itu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"E-eh...paman Sasuke.." kata Shikadai yang mundur beberapa langkah. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menatap Mitsuki dengan tajam.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Apanya, paman?" balas Mitsuki dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah jika dimakan berdua itu ciuman tidak langsung?!"

Mitsuki sudah membengkok kebelakang, dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya mencondong terlalu dekat dan terlalu serius.

"Yup! Benar" jawab laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri tegak dan menatap putrinya dan sang Uzumaki yang sudah mendapatkan permen kapas mereka. Ia harus mencegah mereka berdua sebelum 'ciuman tidak langsung' itu terjadi!

Dengan hitungan mili detik, Sasuke sudah tiba ditengah-tengah Sarada dan Boruto yang baru saja ingin makan kedua sisi permen kapas sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Duk_

 _Hah? Kenapa menjadi kasar?_

 _Tunggu._

 _Kulit?_

Kedua anak-anak tersebut sontak membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan horor.

"Pa-papa?!"

"Paman Sasuke?!"

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura membunuh. "Boruto, kau mau _didepak_?" Uzumaki Boruto sontak panik dan menjauh.

"Tidak! Jangan! Biarkan aku tetap menjadi muridmu! Ini semua rencana Sarada!"

"Ehh?! Kenapa kau yang menyalahkanku?! Bukankah kau yang mengusulkan untuk kencan bersama?!"

"Tapi itu rencana terbaik untuk mendapatkan perhatian paman Sasuke!"

Ketiganya terdiam.

Sasuke menatap Sarada yang menunduk takut. Lalu menatap Boruto dengan dingin. "Boruto, jika kau masih ingin menjadi muridku pulanglah. Aku ingin berbicara dengan putriku **sendirian** " ancam Sasuke, menekankan kata 'sendirian'. Boruto tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berlari. Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Sarada. "Sarada, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari ' **mendapatkan perhatianku** '?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-itu..."

Sarada kelihatan gugup. Lalu gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan. Tapi ayo ketempat sepi"

* * *

"Jadi?"

Sarada memilin-milin bajunya. Sasuke yang melihat betapa **pendek** -nya baju anaknya itu mendelik tidak suka. "Kau juga harus menjelaskan kenapa kau memakai baju sependek ini" perintah Sasuke.

"Huh..baiklah"

Sasuke tampak menunggu penjelasan.

"Jadi begini...aku cemburu kepada Boruto. Ia selalu berlatih dengan Papa sementara aku tidak. Jadi Nandaime menemukanku dan aku bercerita kepadanya. Lalu Nandaime menyuruhku kekantornya dan mengusulkan hal ini"

Sasuke tampak siap mencari Naruto dan membunuhnya.

"Ta-tapi! Aku dan Boruto berpura-pura berkencan bukanlah ide Nandaime! Boruto mengusulkannya karena katanya itu cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu"

 _Uzumaki dan pikiran licik mereka._

"..."

"Maaf...papa.."

Sasuke ingin mengomeli putri tunggalnya tersebut, namun ia tidak tega terus-terusan melihat wajah muramnya. Ia menghela nafas dan memegang kepala Sarada.

"Aku minta maaf juga. Seharusnya aku membagi waktu untuk melatihmu juga" kata Sasuke, yang membuat Sarada menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Aku akan melatihmu juga. Datanglah besok ditempat aku biasa berlatih dengan Boruto. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Ganti bajumu dengan yang sebelumnya. Jangan sampai Mama mengetahui bahwa kau memakai baju seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia mengusulkanmu untuk memakai baju ini terus"

Sarada terperangah. Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Benar kata sang Nandaime. Papanya peduli. Bahkan sangat peduli.

" _Hai_!"

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Sarada menggumamkan beberapa lagu. Ia tampak sangat senang.

Sesampainya didepan rumah, baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu, namun ia teringat akan pesan Sasuke. Sarada segera melompat menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengganti baju.

Ia membaringkan badannya dikasur. Tampaknya ia harus berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya besok, terlebih lagi Boruto karena dia baru saja sakit jantung mengetahui ia diancam tidak menjadi murid rival ayahnya lagi.

Sarada teringat akan serentetan kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. ' _Jangan buat mama mengetahui bahwa kau memakai baju seperti ini'._ Biasanya papanya akan menyebut Sakura, tapi beliau menggantinya dengan mama.

Semua itu dapat membuat jantung Sarada berdebar-debar kencang.

" _Tadaima_!"

Terdengar suara Mamanya yang menyambut sang Papa pulang. Dengan cepat-cepat ia turun kebawah. "Eh?! Sarada, kau sudah pulang?! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?!" seru Sakura. Sarada hanya menyengir, begitu pula Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

Sakura membantu suaminya melepaskan jubah hitam tersebut dan menyangkutkannya. "Kebetulan makan malam sudah siap. Jadi ayo makan bersama!"

Mamanya tampak sangat antusias akan makan bersama ini. Wajar saja. Sasuke jarang pulang jadi ini adalah salah satu momen langka yang berharga.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar sewaktu memberi suaminya sup tomat kesukaannya. Pipinya merona. Sarada tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan orangtuanya berduaan saja.

"Mama, tadi aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku. Jadi kali ini aku melewati makan malam. Dah!"

"Ehhhh? Begitu kah? Sayang sekali...ya sudah lah"

Sasuke tampak sedikit kaget, soalnya tadi ia melihat sendiri bahwa Sarada belum makan. Namun ia menangkap maksud Sarada dan tersenyum. Anak itu sangat _mengerti_.

Sarada membalas senyumannya dengan cengiran sebelum pergi berlari kekamarnya yang berada diatas. Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang. Bahkan sampai ia menutup pintu dan merebahkan diri lagi.

"Hihihi. Kuharap mama menggunakan kesempatan yang kuberi. Bisa sia-sia kalau tidak. Padahal perutku keroncongan. Tapi tidak apa. _Ganbatte_ mama!"

Sarada pun menarik selimut sebelum jatuh terlelap.

 **The End**

AN: there! some 1162 words for you all :* makasih yang udah repot-repot nge rnr, really appreciate that! rencananya bakal bikin epilog buat ini. kalian mau gak?

-Val, yang sedang menahan kencing


End file.
